Blossoms
by Anyachan08
Summary: Oneshot - Cinq ans après la guerre, Heero se voit obligé de prendre un peu de repos à la suite d'une mission un peu trop musclée chez les Preventers. Enfin, 'repos'... Quand congé rime avec prise de tête, les choses changent. Et ce tournesol dans tout ça?


Auteur : Anya_chan08

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : G, Fluff yaoi (attention, y'a la dose), drôle par moments :p

Couples : Duo et Heero amoureux ? 5+4+5

Remarque : Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta préférée ! Bon… Même si je suis en retard de plus de sept mois. Et que je la publie pratiquement un an après à une semaine près… Je te bats finalement, en record de retard, Brisby XDD

* * *

**Blossoms**

* * *

Heero se réveilla en ressentant une violente douleur à l'épaule gauche.

Il grimaça, se relevant tout doucement en s'appuyant sur son bras droit pour se redresser convenablement. Il râla à voix basse en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui faisait acheter des médicaments pour un résultat quasi-inexistant. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à sa cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avec un paracétamol.

Bon, il savait bien que ce n'était pas deux jours après sa sortie d'hôpital qu'il allait se sentir mieux et pouvoir recommencer à jouer la fille de l'air chez les Preventers, mais tout de même… Il n'était pas fait en sucre, depuis quand est-ce qu'une blessure à l'épaule le lançait tant que ça… ? Il se faisait vieux ou quoi ? Le soldat sourit légèrement en se sentant un peu idiot. Penser à la vieillesse quand on n'avait même pas vingt-trois ans, la bonne blague…

Heero quitta la cuisine direction la douche.

Wu Fei maintenait qu'une bonne douche tôt le matin réveillait et permettait d'affronter une nouvelle journée chargée. Ouais. Ca marchait avant qu'il ne se prenne une balle à l'épaule et ne soit coincé une semaine à l'hôpital, et maintenant encore une semaine chez lui « en congé maladie ». Congé maladie… ? Ca ressemblait presque à une punition.

Pas qu'il soit spécialement fou de son travail, mais tout seul chez lui, il s'ennuyait.

Il n'avait vraiment rien à faire dans ce petit trois pièces.

Ou peut-être… Oui, il n'avait pas encore fait le ménage. Ni rangé son bureau.

Quelles passionnantes activités en vue de cette journée si bien remplie…

Heero alla donc se doucher, accessoirement s'habiller, puis enfin, il entreprit de ranger son appartement. Son enthousiasme avait de quoi réveiller une foule, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Donc Heero s'ennuyait mortellement et tentait de trouver un quelconque intérêt à ranger son bureau. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, si ce n'était dépoussiérer quelques vagues piles de bouquins et autres dossiers.

Il y passa…. Quinze minutes à tout casser (record battu…), satisfait.

Enfin… Aussi satisfait que quelqu'un qui pense n'avoir rien fait peut l'être.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce parfaitement ordonnée en se demandant quoi faire d'autre.

… Tout était si ordonné chez lui que c'en était presque navrant. Et la pièce manquait cruellement de décoration, ce qui donnait à l'endroit un air fade, presque triste. Même chez Wu Fei ça devait être plus en bazar, plus… Vivant. Le brun soupira. De toute façon il vivait très bien comme ça et il ne saurait pas comment décorer sa pièce autrement.

Mais son regard accrocha alors la fleur séchée, attachée par une vieille ficelle, la tête en bas, à la poutre qui traversait le plafond - oui, il vivait dans un vieil immeuble, et alors ?

Il avait lui aussi quelque chose qui faisait office de décoration, finalement. Bon, il était vrai que la fleur ne ressemblait plus grand-chose, mais il appréciait sa présence.

Ce tournesol était bien sagement à sa place depuis un moment maintenant.

On le lui avait donné. Il l'avait gardé. Il l'avait accroché à cette poutre en ne sachant pas où le placer sur l'instant, puis ne l'avait plus jamais délogé depuis.

Le souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait récupéré cette fleur complètement desséchée à présent lui revint alors. Ca faisait combien de temps déjà ? Et c'était où exactement… ? Ca lui paraissait si loin à présent. Ca devait bien faire cinq ans…. Ca expliquait d'autant plus la mine défaite du tournesol.

Mais le souvenir lui, était encore bien vivace.

Oui, c'était ça. C'était un après-midi d'été. Il faisait une chaleur à crever…

_Une chaleur insupportable…_

…

_- Heero !_

_Le pilote se tourna vers la personne qui courrait derrière lui._

_Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et attendit que l'autre arrive à sa hauteur._

_- Hé bé…T'es pressé ou quoi ?_

_- …_

_- On n'a plus besoin de stresser pour quoi que ce soit, tu sais…La guerre est finie._

_- Je sais. _

_- Tu peux ralentir l'allure…_

_- Tu peux marcher plus vite._

_- Hey, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, vieux…_

_Le brun se contenta de renifler et continua son chemin. A côté, on rit. Lui ne voyait pas en quoi le rhume des foins était drôle, mais avec certaines personnes il ne valait mieux pas chercher…_

_- J'ai appris que toi aussi tu l'avais fait._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Ton Gundam. Tu as détruit ton Gundam._

_- … On n'est plus en guerre, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit._

_- Ouais…Mais ça nous a quand même tous surpris, on avait l'impression que tu avais une relation plus 'étroite' que nous autres avec ta bécane._

_- Pas plus qu'un type qui fait tout une histoire pour l'emprunt de quelques pièces._

_L'autre se pinça les lèvres d'un air vexé et Heero ricana._

_- Bref. Tu as l'intention de faire quoi maintenant ?_

_- Je verrais._

_- Moi j'ai ma petite idée…On verra bien si ça marche._

_Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et se rapprocha de lui pour marcher à sa hauteur._

_- C'était une super idée de Quatre qu'on se retrouve tous les cinq avant de partir chacun de notre côté…J'aurais eu le privilège de voir Trowa esquisser un sourire. Tu voudrais pas me faire cet honneur toi aussi ?_

_Heero le regarda d'un air bovin, et son interlocuteur éclata de rire._

_Ils marchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le chemin ne s'arrête dans un immense champ de tournesols._

_- Heero…Tu es sûr qu'on a pris le bon chemin ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le même chemin qu'au retour, donc…_

_- …T'es bizarre comme mec. On est à la campagne et toi tu ne prends pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller ?_

_- C'est pas très grand ici, regarde, on voit la route de l'autre côté._

_L'autre soupira et fit signe au brun de le suivre. Ils entrèrent donc dans le champ et entreprirent de le traverser pour atteindre la route._

_Ils finirent par atteindre le bitume brûlant à cause de la chaleur de l'été, tous les deux assez échevelés et en sueur._

_Heero se tourna en voyant son compagnon rentrer à nouveau dans le champ. Il leva un sourcil en le voyant revenir avec un tournesol dans les mains._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Un souvenir. Quatre nous voulait tous les cinq dans sa propriété pour un pique-nique en guise de souvenir d'adieu. Trowa voulait une photo de nous cinq. Wu Fei la promesse de rester en contact au cas de coups durs ou de déséquilibres politiques. Moi, je cueille un tournesol pour ne pas oublier que M. Heero Yuy est en réalité un amoureux de la nature._

_Et il éclata de rire alors que le principal intéressé soupirait de lassitude._

_Ils firent encore un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne retrouve sa moto qu'il avait garé au bord de la route. Il serra la main de Heero, lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, et monta sur sa bécane. Au moment de démarrer, il hésita et se retourna vers lui._

_- C'est pas très pratique de rouler comme ça…_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Le tournesol._

_Heero le regarda d'un air blasé, puis l'autre tourna sa moto vers lui et lui tendit la fleur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Ce que tu veux. Jette là si tu veux, ou garde là et tu me la rendras quand on se reverra._

_Heero prit la fleur, faisant comme si ça l'ennuyait énormément, mais son vis-à-vis n'en tint pas compte._

_- Bon. Au revoir, Heero._

_Il mit le moteur en route, lui adressa un dernier sourire de canaille avant de mettre son casque, et démarra._

_- Au revoir, Duo…_

Duo…

Ce tournesol marquait sa dernière rencontre avec le châtain.

Ce tournesol, il l'avait accroché et laissé sécher dans cet appartement qu'il avait décidé d'habiter il y a de cela cinq ans. Il n'avait pas même pensé qu'il aurait simplement pu le jeter. Puis quand l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit, il s'était fait à la présence du tournesol. Il faisait partie de son intérieur… Et maintenant il se demandait bien en quoi cette fleur qui ne ressemblait plus à rien le dérangeait.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait justement plus à rien.

Elle jurait avec sa pièce impeccablement rangée… ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Duo… Oui, ça devait être ça. Cette fleur lui rappelait Duo. Ses anciens compagnons. La guerre. Ca lui rappelait un passé dont il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rappeler.

Ca lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu tout contact avec Duo et Trowa aussi.

Depuis cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas forcément cherché à les revoir aussi.

Alors qu'il bossait régulièrement avec Wu Fei et croisait aussi pas mal Quatre étant donné que ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis près de trois ans. Même avec Réléna, il avait gardé des contacts. Il lui avait rendu visite quelques fois. Elle le contactait souvent.

Mais de Duo et Trowa, pas de nouvelles.

Ca lui manquait ? …. Pas plus que ça.

Mais cette fichue fleur l'obligeait à penser à eux. A Duo, surtout.

Il savait que Quatre avait gardé contact avec lui. Mais lui ne parlait pas plus que ça avec le blond en dehors de quelques soirées avec le couple. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Quatre. C'est juste qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion de parler de ça. Ou tout simplement de refaire « quelque chose à cinq ».

Il avait ses propres soucis. Son job. Il était très occupé.

Comme Quatre.

Et Wu Fei.

Et Trowa et Duo… il supposait.

Duo. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il était devenu.

Il ne le connaissait que très peu, mais il se souvenait d'une chose. Lui qui ne voulait se lier à personne à l'époque avait toujours été très intrigué par sa personnalité. Il aurait crevé plutôt que de le lui dire – ça lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir – mais Duo avait tout de même été la première personne avec qui il avait plus ou moins tissé un certain lien.

Presque comme un lien d'amitié. Une amitié très retenue, mais une forme d'amitié tout de même. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre de quel type était ce lien. Encore que. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le tour même avec cinq ans pour y réfléchir. Certaines choses lui échappaient toujours. Certains gestes, certains mots lui paraissaient beaucoup plus forts pour pouvoir être 'classés' dans la catégorie 'amitié'. Ou alors c'était lui qui n'y connaissait rien. Après tout, il était loin d'être expert dans ce domaine…

Le vrai problème à son sens, c'est que lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation de type 'amicale'. Et Duo était une personne tellement contradictoire… Il voulait cacher plein de choses tout en jouant le mec ouvert et accessible. En gros, il ne savait absolument pas ce que le châtain pouvait bien être aujourd'hui… Ca le gonflait de se poser des questions dans le vide.

Duo devait sûrement vivre sa petite vie pépère et lui se prenait la tête à essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien être devenu. Tout ça parce qu'il avait gardé ce tournesol.

_Son_ tournesol.

Heero décida qu'il s'était posé assez de questions inutiles à cause d'une fichue fleur et alla faire quelques chose de très constructif. A savoir, regarder la télévision.

Une heure plus tard, il sortit de chez lui.

C'était décidé, il refourguait sa T.V au plus offrant, ce truc prenait de la place pour rien.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire en ville…

… Ca avait combien de jours déjà une semaine ?

* * *

Heero se promenait donc dans Sank.

Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait spécialement cette ville, mais fallait bien s'occuper, tiens… Puis il avait quelques courses à faire. Il tourna à gauche au grand carrefour et entra dans un petit magasin d'alimentation.

Entre le monde dans les rayons, l'attente dans la queue pour payer à la caisse et l'adorable caissière qui avait essayé de l'arnaquer, c'était un Heero passablement énervé et définitivement agoraphobe qui sortit. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à chez lui, déposa ses courses, et entreprit de se faire à déjeuner.

Et c'est en remplissant son frigo qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'acheter du pain.

D'humeur exécrable, Heero redescendit donc à la recherche d'une boulangerie.

Il n'avait que ça à faire, tiens…

Bon, celle au coin de la rue vendait du pain immangeable… Celle au croisement devait être blindée, comme toujours… Bon, bah il était repartit pour se promener.

Il marcha donc un peu au hasard, empruntant des petites rues dans lesquelles il n'était jamais rentré auparavant parce qu'il n'en n'avait eu ni le temps, ni l'envie particulière. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait un nouveau visage de sa ville ; bien loin du centre impeccable et moderne, les petites rues étaient assez sales et les maisons anciennes. A vrai dire, il trouvait que ça avait un certain charme.

Il trouva enfin une petite boulangerie, acheta son pain et repartit en sens inverse. En regardant à nouveau les bâtiments. Et il fit ce que tout passant distrait devrait éviter : il leva le nez et rentra dans un passant. Une petite mamie qui ne se gêna pas pour se plaindre de la « jeunesse » et partit en le regardant d'un très mauvais œil. Alors que lui avait décidément bien trop mal à l'épaule pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

C'était définitif, cette journée était pourrie.

Et en plus il avait réussit à abîmer son pantalon. Génial, il allait pouvoir s'occuper à faire une machine… Il se releva doucement, se décidant de regarder devant lui cette fois.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois.

C'était une petite galerie d'art tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Au travers des vitres, on voyait la plupart des tableaux exposés. Il y avait de tout, surtout des paysages. C'était plutôt classique, un trait très fin, très beau. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était un tableau au fond de la salle, pas très grand, mais incroyablement lumineux. Il ne le voyait pas entièrement de l'extérieur mais le jaune éclatant perçait à travers la vitre.

Heero se rapprocha, se collant presque à la vitrine. Il se sentait un peu idiot quelque part, mais ce jaune l'intriguait, lui rappelait quelque chose.

Un tournesol…

C'était un énorme tournesol qui mangeait toute la place, on pouvait même s'imaginer qu'il allait sortir du cadre. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il avait la tête en bas. Il était accroché à un fil, la tête en bas. Accroché à une poutre.

On aurait dit le tournesol que Duo lui avait offert, au tout début, quand il n'était pas encore fané. La ressemblance était frappante. Et il y avait encore autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui revint à l'esprit en regardant les autres tableaux, qui étaient signés du même artiste – on le reconnaissait au style.

Heero eut envie de sourire. Il y avait une chose que Duo lui avait un jour plus ou moins confié quand ils se connaissaient encore. Et qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire sur le moment …

_- Tu aimes la nature, Heero ?_

_Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, surpris. C'était quoi cette question ?_

_- Je suppose que toi aussi tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de végétation sur L1…_

_- Le minimum vital, c'est tout._

_- Sur L2 je pense qu'on n'avait même pas le minimum vital, Rit l'autre._

_Il y eu un silence._

_- C'est pour ça que la Terre me fascine._

_- A cause de la nature ?_

_- Oui. C'est inimaginable pour moi. Autant de… vert !_

…

_Heero leva un sourcil. Duo causait encore d'un truc qui le dépassait… _

_Et puis à force de le voir le nez dans son Gundam ou en train de combattre ou encore de raconter des blagues pour faire rire la galerie, Heero ne se serait jamais imaginé que le châtain se mette un jour à lui parler de… nature. De mécanique ou de tactique, ok…Mais de nature ?_

_- Toute cette végétation ! Ces montagnes ! Les fleuves, les océans et leurs îlots ! Tout, quoi !_

_Il eut presque envie de rire. Duo s'était enflammé et un sourire mangeait son visage._

_Ce type était un enfant ou quoi ?_

_- L'enfant t'emmerde, Heero._

_- … Je n'ai rien dit._

_- Tu penses trop fort._

Duo, l'enfant amoureux de la nature qui passait son temps libre à se moquer de lui.

Ridicule. Avait-il pensé à l'époque…

Ces peintures ne représentaient que la nature. Des champs, des forêts, des fleuves…

Cette nature qui fascinait tant Duo.

Cet endroit tout entier lui faisait penser à Duo.

Trop, trop de choses qui lui ressemblaient. Même s'il savait peu de lui.

Il avait l'impression que Duo était venu ici. Pire, qu'il avait peint ces tableaux.

Heero eut envie de rire cette fois. Il était ridicule. Duo être peintre, c'était une mauvaise blague.

Alors il repartit. Avec malgré lui l'image de cette galerie dans la tête.

Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait le temps de penser à autre chose que le cours tranquille de sa vie rangée…

* * *

_- _Oui, Wu Fei, je t'écoute… Oui… Hn. Je suis plus un gosse, merci… Hn… Quoi ? … Attends que je… Ah… Ok… Ok… Hm ??

Heero manqua d'avaler son bout de pain de travers. Quatre voulait lui parler… ? C'était bien la première fois que Wu Fei lui passait son petit ami en disant « urgence »…

Ca sentait le mauvais plan, ça.

_- Salut Heero, comment va ta blessure ?_

_- _Ca pourrait aller mieux.

_- Prends soin de toi. En fait je voulais te parler le plus vite possible, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !_

_- _… Dis toujours.

_- Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste…Trowa m'a contacté !!_

_- _Ah… Et… Il va bien ?

_- Génial, il bosse toujours au cirque avec Cathy et a déjà fait le tour du monde. Il vient à Sank le mois prochain, il m'a demandé si on pouvait tous se retrouver._

_- _Tous… ?

_- Il me reste à prévenir Duo. On pensait se retrouver dans un resto, ou alors encore mieux, une bouffe chez moi. Ca te dit ?_

S'il disait non il se faisait harceler jusqu'à accepter.

Bah, après tout, il n'avait pas vu Trowa depuis cinq ans, ça pouvait être… bien.

Mais les « bouffes » chez Quatre, ça durait trois plombes et il rentrait chez lui en ayant dîné pour la semaine…

_- _Bien sûr.

_- Génial, j'organise tout ça, Wu Fei te tiendra au courant. Bye, bon courage._

_- _Merci.

Et voila. La veille il pensait à Duo et Trowa, et aujourd'hui il avait la quasi-certitude de les revoir dans un mois. La vie était bizarrement faite…

Ou pas ?

Le lendemain, Heero était retourné à la boutique.

Il n'avait rien à faire et cet endroit l'intriguait.

Et cette fois, il était rentré.

Personne. Pas même quand la sonnette avait annoncé son arrivée.

Alors il avait regardé les tableaux avec attention, prenant le temps de bien observer chaque détail. Il n'était pas un grand amateur d'art, mais ces peintures lui plaisaient. Elles jetaient un regard un peu utopique de la nature, il y avait un côté trop parfait, très classique. Mais l'artiste avait indéniablement du talent.

_- _Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

Heero sursauta. Une petite brune avec de jolies rondeurs se trouvait non loin de lui.

- Bonjour… J'observe simplement ces tableaux.

_- _Un bon artiste n'est-ce pas ?

_- _Oui.

_- _L'un d'entre eux vous intéresse ?

… Lui, acheter un tableau ? Wu Fei se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Et pourtant, son regard se posa sans le vouloir vraiment sur la peinture représentant le tournesol.

_- _Qui a peint tout ça ? Les tableaux ne sont pas signés…

_- _Un jeune artiste de la ville, M. Maxwell.

Heero eut un temps d'arrêt.

_- _Maxwell comment ?

- L'artiste ne souhaite pas donner son nom. Je ne peux donc rien vous dire, j'en suis désolé… Lui répondit la femme en souriant. Le tournesol vous plaît ?

- Hn… Mais je ne viens qu'en observateur…

Moins d'une demi-heure après, Heero était propriétaire du tableau.

Il en conclut que le sourire de cette femme était vraiment ravageur.

Ou alors qu'il avait perdu de sa fermeté…

Heero posa l'œuvre dans son salon, sur une chaise.

Il avait un peu honte d'avoir acheté le tableau comme ça. Wu Fei allait se moquer de lui pendant un bon moment, il le sentait déjà venir… En même temps, plus il observait la fleur, plus il aimait la peinture.

Et plus il se demandait si Duo avait bien peint ce tableau…

Il fit de longues recherches sur les Maxwell du pays. Qui n'aboutirent à rien. Le nombre de gens portant le nom de Maxwell était nettement supérieur à ce qu'il pensait… Bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poser directement la question à Duo quand il le verrait.

Quand Heero se coucha, pas vraiment fatigué mais n'ayant plus rien à faire de sa soirée, il fut encore une fois assaillit par ses souvenirs de la guerre. Mais pas ceux qui le faisaient parfois encore frissonner d'effroi, non. Ceux qu'il avait passés avec ses compagnons. Ceux avec Duo, encore…

_- Heero, t'aurais pas vu mes pompes ?_

- …

_- Hey, y'a urgence je pars bientôt moi !_

Même s'ils se croisaient peu lors de leurs missions, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Duo disait toujours _la_ phrase que Heero ne pouvait pas oublier. Il avait déjà eut droit à « oh, cette fille ressemble à ma dernière… », « Heero, t'aurais pas du papier cul ? C'est la dèche dans les chiottes ! », « Heero, touche pas à Deathscythe, j'l'ai nettoyé ce matin ! »…

Ce type ne tenait pas en place. Et il se faisait toujours remarquer.

Heero pouvait le croiser une fois en deux mois et s'en souvenir des jours durant…

_- Heero, tu savais que des études scientifiques avaient prouvé que faire trop de vélo réduisait le potentiel sexuel ?! Y'a vraiment des études pour tout et n'importe quoi…_

- … _Alors pourquoi tu lis ça ?_

_- Mais justement, c'est ça qu'est marrant !_

- …

_- Bon, au fond je m'en fous, je fais pas de vélo…_

_- Hn._

- … _Tu crois que ça affecte aussi les gens qui font de la moto ?_

Duo était vraiment le seul type capable de lui raconter ça. Comme avec un ami. Duo avait toujours tenté de s'approcher de lui. Et lui n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il était froid et distant de nature. Le châtain s'entendait surtout avec Quatre, alors il ne comprenait pas en quoi sa personnalité à lui l'intéressait…

Duo et lui s'étaient perdus de vue depuis pratiquement cinq ans.

Est-ce que le châtain agirait encore comme ça avec lui ?

Heero se retourna dans son lit. Ses souvenirs avaient décidé de refaire surface pile sa semaine de « repos » décidément. Il ne risquait pas de se reposer vraiment comme ça…

Ca lui rappelait le jour où Wu Fei avait réussit à se casser le bras en plus de sa cheville foulé en voulant réparer son Gundam alors qu'il était sensé se reposer… Il n'avait jamais vu Sally hurler autant.

Le lendemain, Heero retourna pour la troisième fois à la galerie. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais cette fois, il tenait un paquet dans ses mains.

Il avait eut cette idée idiote en se réveillant… Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles à tous les cinq, et puis il n'avait aucune idée du comment reparler à Duo de toute manière… Alors il avait fini par se décider. Il se trouvait un peu idiot mais mettait cette idée folle sur le compte des médicaments. Donc sa conscience pouvait être soulagée.

La boîte contenait son tournesol séché et la facture du tableau qu'il avait acheté. Il donna la boîte à la jeune femme de la boutique, lui demandant de l'adresser au peintre comme remerciement.

Si Duo avait peint le tableau, il comprendrait.

* * *

_- _Quatre… Tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise blanche par hasard ?

_- _Sur la chaise dans le salon.

_- _Ah… En effet. Merci…

Le Chinois se sentit un peu bête de n'avoir pas vu ce qui était juste en face de lui. Quatre, assit sur le canapé et en train de relire de relire des documents officiels, semblait très amusé, même s'il ne disait rien. Son sourire en coin le trahissait. Wu Fei décida de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu et finit de s'habiller.

_- _Tiens, j'ai un truc marrant à te raconter…

_- _Mh ?

_- _Heero est revenu de sa semaine de congé avant-hier et j'ai dû passer chez lui pour récupérer une disquette.

_- _Moui…

_- _Je suis sûr que tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a acheté.

_- _… Un nouveau spandex ?

_- _Un tableau ! Heero nous avait caché qu'il s'intéressait à l'art ! Môssieur je me fous de tout, je n'ai besoin que du nécessaire chez moi a décidé de faire de la déco !

Wu Fei rit de bon cœur en finissant sa cravate. Quatre reposa ses feuilles, intrigué.

_- _En effet, c'est plutôt marrant. Il ressemblait à quoi ce tableau ?

_- _Ca représentait un gros tournesol accroché la tête en bas à une poutre. Un peu comme l'espèce de truc séché accroché chez Heero – d'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris ce que ça faisait chez lui - mais en beaucoup plus beau. Pas mal, mais un peu trop lumineux à mon goût le tableau.

_- _Un tournesol… ?

_- _Mh. J'ai pas pu l'observer plus, il a eu l'air atrocement gêné et s'est empressé de le recouvrir avec un drap. On aurait dit un gosse !

Quatre fronça des sourcils et ne dit rien, alors que Wu Fei riait encore.

Finalement, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son amant.

_- _Tu vas être en retard.

_- _Mais non.

_- _Mh…

Le blond entoura la taille du brun et se pencha pour l'embrasser. En face de lui, Wu Fei semblait un peu mécontent. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré les quelques centimètres de plus du blond. Quatre n'en sourit que plus et redemanda un second baiser et se serrant contre le corps de Wu Fei.

_- _Tu veux vraiment que je sois en retard, hein…

Cette fois, Quatre éclata de rire.

* * *

Une semaine après son retour chez les Preventers, Heero reçu un colis.

Il y avait des épis de blé, un peu de terre et… un tournesol. Avec une carte découpée et un lieu entouré en rouge. Wu Fei observa le contenu du colis avec de grands yeux ronds.

_- _Heero… Tu as des connaissances bizarres ou quoi ?

_- _Il n'y a pas de nom d'expéditeur.

_- _Tu m'étonnes. C'est une blague ?

_- _Non.

Il savait que c'était Duo. Le lieu indiqué sur la carte était l'endroit même où ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Heero ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire.

On aurait dit un jeu de piste. Et avec le caractère tordu de Duo, ça promettait d'être intéressant… Le samedi matin, il prit sa voiture et se rendit au lieu indiqué.

Heero se gara sur la petite route de campagne, non loin de la grille du manoir de Quatre. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis cinq ans, mais rien n'avait changé. Il sortit de son véhicule et s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'immense maison. Il posa la main sur la grille qui s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même.

Etonné, mais encore plus qu'aucune alarme n'ait sonné, il prit cela comme une invitation et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne. Mais la porte d'entrée était entrouverte.

Heero suivit ainsi toutes les portes entrouvertes, se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait. Duo le menait en bourrique ou quoi ? Et comment avait-il eut les clés de la propriété ? Quatre aussi était dans le coup ou quoi ?

Alors qu'il avançait, il compris qu'il ne faisait que refaire le chemin qu'il avait emprunté il y a cinq ans. Sauf qu'il était seul, et qu'il cherchait à retrouver Duo. Sans savoir où il était. Il suivait un chemin déjà accompli, mais qu'il refaisait dans le but de retrouver cet homme. Ca rimait à quoi ?

Heero arriva dans le jardin. Il était envahi par les mauvaises herbes, abandonné à la nature depuis cinq ans. C'était magnifique… En observant ce jardin, Heero avait l'impression de contempler les modèles des tableaux de la petite galerie de peinture.

Il ne savait pas à quoi tout cela rimait, mais Duo semblait encore une fois avoir eu une idée étrange. Il lui remontrait le passé. Il lui faisait également découvrir l'univers de ses tableaux. Et le pire, c'est que lui appréciait cette ballade…

Arrivé au bout du jardin, il y avait une toute petite route. Il prit le sens inverse du chemin. C'était la voie qui ne menait à rien et qui les avait obligé à traverser le champ.

Sauf que là, cinq ans après, il n'y avait aucun tournesol. Ce n'était pas la saison.

Pas encore…

Heero se mit à traverser le champ, son cœur battant la chamade malgré lui.  
Et si Duo l'attendait au bout, comment allait-il réagir ?

Il avait sûrement changé en cinq ans. Il devait être plus grand. Il aurait encore sa natte, il en était sûr… Peut-être plus son habit de prêtre quand même – et il sourit malgré lui. Il réalisait qu'il avait vraiment envie de le revoir, il se fichait de la raison pour le moment. Il espérait le trouver au bout du champ, il avait vraiment aimé ce retour dans le passé.

Il avait vraiment aimé ce que Duo avait souhaité lui montrer.

Mais ce que lui souhaitait à présent, c'était le revoir.

Il réalisait avec la plus grande surprise que Duo lui avait manqué.

Vraiment. Beaucoup.

Tout lui revenait de plein fouet.

Son amitié était différente de celle que lui offrait Wu Fei.

Elle était plus chaude, plus complice, plus… intense.

Oui, c'était le mot.

A vrai dire, le mot 'amitié' pour définir sa relation avec Duo l'avait toujours gêné. Il savait bien que quelque part, ce n'était pas que ça. Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de ce qu'il souhaitait savoir depuis tout ce temps. Ce mot qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Depuis toujours. Ce mot qui lui échappait totalement.

Heero marchait de plus en plus vite, comme un enfant allant au devant d'une surprise.

Quand il en sortit, il était en sueur et échevelé.

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche.

Il n'y avait personne…

Personne.

Heero sentit comme une pierre retomber dans son estomac. Il eut envie de rire pour se soulager de l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait eue. Mais ce rire avait un goût amer.

Un instant, il avait vraiment cru que Duo allait se présenter face à lui. Quel imbécile il avait été. Tout cela devait être une bonne blague… Comme le châtain adorait en faire.

Voulait ignorer la déception qu'il ressentait, Heero se hâta de retourner jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'assit au volant, mis sa ceinture puis les clés dans le moteur et démarra.

Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'il vit l'enveloppe coincée sur le pare-brise.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il ressortit précipitement et ouvrit la lettre.

_"Heero !_

_Comment vas-tu ? As-tu apprécié ma petite ballade ?_

_J'espère que tu en as profité comme il se doit, personnellement, j'adore…Cette maison renferme vraiment beaucoup de choses, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suppose que me découvrir peintre après cinq ans a dû te surprendre. Moi-même quand je me suis lancé dedans je n'y croyais pas vraiment ! Mais mes pinceaux sont très persuasifs visiblement… Je suis heureux que tu aies acheté mon tableau. Encore plus que tu m'aies rendu le modèle, même après cinq ans…_

_Je m'excuse de ne te laisser que cette enveloppe au lieu de me présenter en chair et en os, mais je pense que tu avais besoin de revenir en arrière seul. Peut-être que bientôt, nous nous reverrons ensemble à ce même endroit._

_J'espère que tu seras à nouveau là._

_Duo."_

Heero referma la lettre, blême. Il se retourna et scruta les alentours.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne…

Pourtant, cette enveloppe avait forcément été déposée quand il était partit.

Duo l'avait attendu.

Sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, il sourit.

* * *

_- _Bonjour Heero.

_- _Quatre.

Le bun était assis en face du jeune diplomate et observait le bureau très moderne. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dans son élément, ses gestes étaient très raides.

_- _Bon, je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'en tant d'années, ce soit la première fois que tu me rendes visite.

_- _En effet.

-… Wu Fei a fait une connerie ?

Heero sourit légèrement et secoua la tête.

- Le manoir où tout le monde s'est revu pour la dernière fois…

_- _…

_- _C'est Duo qui en garde les clés, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il ne sut pas interpréter, et répondit :

_- _Oui. Je n'y vais jamais et Duo s'est énormément attaché à cet endroit. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

_- _Parce que la grille était grande ouverte la semaine dernière.

_- _Oh, de toute façon il n'y aurait rien à y voler…

_- _Ca ne te fait rien de savoir ça ?

_- _Et toi, pour quelle raison y as-tu été ?

Heero haussa les épaules. Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Tu savais que Duo était devenu peintre, forcément.

_-_ Forcément.

_- _Tu savais qu'il avait peint exactement le modèle qui se trouve chez moi.

_- _Le tournesol tu veux dire ? Bien sûr, c'est moi qui lui ait dit que tu avais accroché une fleur chez toi et que personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi.

_- _Donc c'est pour ça qu'il a pu le reproduire si fidèlement.

_- _Je pense, oui.

_- _Et tu sais que j'ai acheté ce tableau.

_- _Oui.

_- _C'est Duo qui te l'a dit ?

_- _Wu Fei. Il m'a décrit le tableau et j'ai reconnu le tournesol. Par la suite, j'ai reçu un appel de Duo qui me le confirmait.

_- _… Il était heureux ?

_- _Très. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Heero ?

Le visage de Quatre s'était fait beaucoup plus doux à présent.

_- _Je ne me comprends pas.

_- _Je ne suis pas un psy.

_- _Je sais. Mais de tous les gens que je connaisse, tu es celui qui cerne le mieux ceux qui l'entourent.

Le blond soupira et voulu répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit quelques secondes auparavant, mais Heero l'observait fixement. Ce type était vraiment buté quand il voulait…

_- _Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

Heero se détendit un peu. Il lui raconta sommairement les événements des deux dernières semaines et en arriva à ce qui le perturbait.

_- _Dès que je ne suis pas occupé, les souvenirs que j'ai partagés avec Duo me reviennent. Et naturellement, sans que quelque chose m'y fasse penser. Je ne comprends pas ça… Et je n'arrive pas à définir notre relation passée.

_- _Tu y avais pensé, avant ?

_- _Pendant cinq ans je m'en moquais complètement !

_-_ Tu n'as jamais pensé à Duo pendant ces cinq ans ?

_- _… Certaines choses me faisaient penser à lui ou à Trowa, mais… Pas comme aujourd'hui.

_- _Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Ca veut tout dire.

_- _Je ne comprends pas.

_- _Quand tu reverras Duo, tu comprendras.

Heero n'insista pas plus. Visiblement, cela c'était à lui de découvrir le reste. Le jeu de pistes n'était pas prêt d'être fini.

_- _Ca te semblera limpide. Aussi limpide que la raison pour laquelle tu as gardé son tournesol.

Quatre lui sourit gentiment, sachant très bien que si lui pouvait répondre aux questions du brun, il n'en n'avait cependant pas le droit.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre relation à Duo et…

Heero sembla gêné un instant.

_- _… Moi ?

_- _Hein ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard embarrassé du brun.

_- _Heero… Ce que je sais de votre relation c'est que vous jouiez à cache-cache pendant la guerre déjà et qu'après cinq ans de pause, ça a repris.

_- _…

_- _Et donc que maintenant, il faut passer la vitesse supérieure. Tu as mûri, il est donc possible de franchir un cap. Et si tu es là, c'est que visiblement, Duo s'est donc décidé.

_- _… A quoi ?

_- _Tu lui demanderas.

Et sur un adorable sourire manipulateur, Heero se fit mettre à la porte.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Quatre avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser leurs retrouvailles au même endroit où ils s'étaient quittés cinq ans auparavant. Quand Heero était arrivé, Trowa était déjà sur place. Ils échangèrent une longue étreinte en bons anciens camarades de guerres et amis qu'ils étaient. Ils commencèrent à discuter des années passées en attendant que Quatre et Wu Fei n'arrivent.

Quand les amoureux furent sur place, Heero et Trowa constatèrent avec surprise que le manoir était déjà ouvert. Duo était donc arrivé bien avant eux.

Ils déchargèrent ce que Quatre avait amené – c'est-à-dire à manger pour dix personnes, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? – et commencèrent à s'installer dans un endroit pas encore envahi par les hautes herbes du jardin rendu à la nature. Heero se sentit très vite à l'aise. Il devait avouer que cette complicité lui avait manqué… Mais bien sûr, il crèverait plutôt que de dire ce qu'il pensait. Wu Fei passerait son temps à l'emmerder. Trowa demanda alors quand Duo allait arriver, ce à quoi Quatre répondit par un long regard à Heero. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il dit :

_- _Tu peux aller le chercher ?

Heero se contenta d'aquiesçer avant de partir lentement vers le fond du jardin. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Mais Duo était dans le coin…

En fait, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher vraiment. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre la petite route champêtre au bout du jardin, il vit une longue silhouette venir à lui. Il s'arrêta, sentant d'un coup l'excitation de la dernière fois revenir.

Il ne le voyait pas vraiment bien de là où il était. Mais c'était bien lui.

Il était habillé dans des couleurs sombres, comme avant.

Il avait encore sa natte, plus longue que la dernière fois. Bien sûr.

Il était grand… Il devait faire sa taille.

Duo se rapprochait.

Il marchait vers lui et Heero pouvait sentir son sourire même s'il ne le voyait pas tout à fait. Lui était glué au sol. Il ne savait pas quelle tête il tirait mais il se sentait d'un coup si heureux qu'il soupçonnait un sourire d'avoir aussi fleuri sur son visage.

Les pas se firent plus lents, mais alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Duo se trouvait déjà en face de lui. Il souriait. Un très beau sourire. Un sourire légèrement enfantin sur le visage d'adulte qu'il découvrait. Duo qu'il avait parfois accusé de ressembler à une fille pour le vexer avait acquis des traits indéniablement masculins. Son visage n'était plus aussi rond, même s'il avait encore quelque chose de très doux. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants de malice.

Duo n'avait pas tant changé que ça en cinq ans.

_- _Tu n'as pas changé, Heero.

Pour toute réponse, le brun sourit. C'était inhabituel venant de lui. Mais quoi, il avait bien changé par certains aspects, non ? Et puis c'était plutôt amusant de voir que Duo pensait comme lui au même instant.

_- _Pareil.

_- _Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?

_- _Pas plus qu'avant.

Duo éclata de rire. Un rire aussi beau que son sourire, un peu plus grave qu'avant, comme sa voix, d'ailleurs. Heero sourit encore. Duo était contagieux.

Duo tendit sa main. Heero la serra. Et la poignée de main se transforma en une brève étreinte. Mais une étreinte quand même. Très chaude. Une étreinte qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qu'avec tous ses amis réunis.

Ils avaient alors dû rejoindre leurs trois compagnons pour déjeuner.

Et la journée avait coulé beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. On ne raconte pas cinq ans en une après-midi. Alors Quatre avait proposé de remettre ça à la semaine prochaine - Trowa était à Sank pour un mois – et tout le monde avait accepté. Pour une fois que les emplois du temps concordaient, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Mais quand il leur fallu allumer la lampe extérieure parce qu'il faisait trop sombre, ils durent bien se décider à rentrer.

Tout le monde raccompagna Trowa. Puis Quatre et Wu Fei repartirent ensemble avec le reste de la nourriture. Il ne resta que Heero et Duo.

Ils prirent un autre chemin que celui cinq ans auparavant. Pour changer.

Pour prendre un autre départ, avait dit Duo.

Et bizarrement, cette fois là, Heero comprit. Le mot qu'il cherchait. Il n'était pas encore là mais cette fois ci, le Japonais sentit qu'il en était plus proche que jamais.

_Alors ils décidèrent de faire encore un bout de chemin ensemble…_

_- _Alors la peinture marche bien.

_- _Pas mal, oui. Et toi ?

_- _A part un petit problème d'épaule parce que j'ai été un peu trop loin il y a quelques semaines en arrière, ça va.

_- _Bah, tu ne t'autodétruis plus, c'est déjà un énorme pas !

Heero eut envie de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. C'était il y a bien longtemps ça !

_- _Non, sérieux, je suis heureux que tu aies vaincus tes pulsions… autodestructrices.

Cette fois, Heero se permit de la lui mettre, sa claque. Duo n'en rit que plus mais s'éloigna tout de même un peu, par précaution.

_- _Cinq ans ça paraît long mais en fait… Ca m'a permis de mûrir. J'en avais assez besoin après tout ce que j'avais vécu. Ca m'a permis de savoir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, ce que je désire vraiment aussi.

Duo regarda le brun avec beaucoup de chaleur en prononçant ces mots.

Et Heero se prit à penser que Duo était beau.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait formuler réellement cette pensée.

_- _J'ai mûri aussi. Il y a juste certaines questions que je me pose depuis longtemps et qui ne trouvent toujours pas de réponse.

_- _Comme ?

Heero ne répondit pas. S'il lui disait clairement le fond de sa pensée, il avait peur que Duo ne se moque de lui en apprenant qu'il était l'un de ses principaux sujets de préoccupation depuis quelques semaines.

_- _Hey, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se s'est pas vus depuis longtemps que tu as le droit de m'ignorer à nouveau !

_- _Je ne t'ignore pas.

_- _Tu peux te confier à moi. A qui je vais causer de toute manière ? Aux plantes ?

_- _Je suis sûr que tu leur causes justement, aux plantes.

Duo plissa le front et partit dans un grand fou rire en se moquant du brun. Visiblement, il avait réussit à éviter le sujet.

Entendre le rire de Duo lui faisait du bien. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il se sentait bien depuis le début. Duo le mettait à l'aise… A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas été le cas tout de suite il y a quelques années auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui… il aimait cette atmosphère.

Il se sentait en confiance.

_- _Alors, tu te décides à me 'causer' ou je laisse tomber ?

Il se sentait en confiance… non ?

_- _Duo…

C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui de cette manière. Sa voix était presque douce, nota-t-il avec stupeur. Le châtain leva les yeux sur lui.

_- _… Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du chemin.

Le soleil se couchait et Heero avait chaud. Les jours se réchauffaient à cette période de l'année et ils marchaient d'un bon pas. Mais c'était en regardant Duo qu'il se sentait brûler.

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait formuler sa question lorsque les mots lui étaient sortis tout seuls de la bouche. Ca lui avait semblé si naturel… Alors qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour enfin trouver la bonne question.

Tout lui semblait limpide.

Sa conversation avec Quatre. Son comportement. Ses questionnements.

Pourquoi il n'avait jamais été intéressé par qui que ce soit tout ce temps.

Pourquoi sa relation avec le Duo lui semblait différente d'une relation amicale.

Pourquoi il pensait régulièrement à lui, même si des fois c'était au bout de six mois.

Pourquoi de son côté, Duo n'avait pas cherché à le contacter aussi… Ce dernier était sans doute passé par les mêmes étapes que lui, mais il avait juste compris plus vite. Et il avait attendu que Heero revienne à lui…

Il était amoureux de Duo ? Il eut encore plus chaud et comprit qu'il rougissait. Face à lui, Duo sembla trouver cela très drôle car un petit sourire était apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Hey, c'était lui qui faisait ça d'habitude !

Duo se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il s'était mis à plisser des yeux, légèrement vexé.

Duo rit et il entendit son rire comme jamais, très, très proche de lui.

Ce rire fondit sur ses lèvres qui embrassèrent les siennes, et là ce fut lui qui fut contaminé par ce rire. Sauf que chez lui, le rire ne lui venait pas si facilement.

Le baiser le surprenait moins que ce rire que lui avait transmis Duo.  
Ca ne lui convenait pas… Alors il s'empressa de lui rendre ce rire.

Le rire était propre à Duo. Lui préférait le recevoir en souriant.

Ou par un baiser.

Duo n'avait pas détaché ses lèvres des siennes. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et pétillaient.

Heero serra le châtain contre lui et prolongea ce baiser en caressant, léchant, mordillant même les lèvres de Duo. Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais embrasser Duo lui paraissait à présent on ne peut plus naturel.

Duo avait ses bras liés autour de sa nuque et son corps se pressait contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient fermés à présent. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Heero se surprit à le regretter.

_- _Encore…

Duo rit et les deux silhouettes s'unirent à nouveau sur le chemin terreux…

Un orage éclata peu après.

Ils coururent au plus vite jusqu'à la maison de Quatre – Duo avait toujours les clés. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements mouillés, se séchèrent et regardèrent alors les trombes d'eau dévaler sur les champs.

Heero reposa sa question à voix basse.

Duo éclata de rire. Le brun ne se lassait pas de ce rire.

Le châtain lui répondit qu'être aussi lent à la détente était navrant. Il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne par vengeance et un baiser dans le cou pour se faire pardonner. Duo conclut gentiment : « Bon… Tu es peut-être un peu lent mais tu sais te faire pardonner. »

Heero sut en effet très bien se faire pardonner par la suite.

* * *

_(Mis en ligne le 03 décembre 2006, fini en Juin)_

Notes de fin: En espérant que cette petite histoire vous aura fait passer un bon moment, merci d'avoir lu. Si vous souhaitez me faire part de vos commentaire, suivez le petit onglet en bas à gauche ;p

Anya


End file.
